Dreams of Connections
by AndyBiersacksBatgirl
Summary: Natasha has been having dreams lately, dreams of a stranger that she cannot explain. Then her problems come face to face with her. Prepare for battle. LokixNatasha, Blackfrost. Review, lovelies!


Dreams of Connections.  
Heart pounding, body shaking, breathing ragged. She woke in cold sweat, the remains of her dreams dancing in her mind, a taunting voice of reminder. His hissing voice in her ear, his breath on her neck that sent shivers down her spine, a feather light touch that sent her spiraling, and those green eyes like emeralds. Unearthly, as if belonged to...a god. She shook her head and sighed, a realization hitting her. She shot up like a bullet and dressed, not caring about the fact that it was merely three in the morning, running out into the cold winter's air. Chilling weather made her cheeks glow with a pinkish hue, her teeth chattering.  
Natalia Romanova, that was her name. Or, Natasha Romanova as she was known. She was a sight for many to see, shocking red hair and chocolate brown eyes that contrasted pale skin. Not to mention her career, an assassin. But lately, Natasha had been derailed, different. The same dream kept her asleep during the night, haunting her memory and her sleep, her thoughts, contaminating her very soul. This was not a normal, curt dream of someone that would pass through one's mind every now and again. No, this was the same dream on rewind, playing in her mind like a broken record. It always ended in the same way before she shot awake. His emerald eyes would stare into hers, and everything would spiral to a close. Natasha lay in the new fallen snow, watching as the flakes like sugar feel from the sky, fascinated at the intricate patters in the snow. Her eyes fluttering closed, the snow sparkling in her hair.  
Natasha woke the next morning to a song, someone was singing, and the sound was intrancing. She sat up, snow fluttering from her damp red locks. A woman sat on the curb, a smile on her face, snow coated her jacket. Natasha studied the woman, noticing black strands of hair from her hood and green eyes. The woman sang on.  
"I wish you knew, everything I did was always was just for you..." The woman's voice was like a symphony, her voice a monotone melody. The woman caught her eye and flashed her a smile that would've blinded her if she weren't so far away. Natasha flashed the woman a curious look, which was returned but a smirk.  
Natasha was shivering violently from the winter's whispering winds, so she quickly ducked inside. Again, the dream had tormented her mind, she felt herself on the brink of madness. Her bedroom door closed with a harsh slam, and her back slid down it until she hit the floor, resting her chin on her knees. "Natasha, there's going to be a point when you reach insanity," She whispered to herself with a cracked voice. Natasha knew that these dreams would not stop, but work at S.H.I.E.L.D. was a very appreciated. She dressed herself, concealing the dark circles under her eyes as she normally did from the sufferage of all the sleepless nights. She drove and entered through the glass doors, moving and speaking as if she were on autopilot. Noyhing anyone said to her made it through, she spat a response and would leave.  
Natasha sat at her desk, studying the statistic traces of the Tesseract's energy as it spiked and wavered, trying relentlessly to track it's gamma signal.  
"Romanov?" Natasha registered the voice of that as Tony Stark, who was watching expectantly over her computer, eyebrow raised.  
Natasha's voice was formal as she looked up at Tony. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"  
"Director Fury requests your presence, something about we locked up Glow Stick Of Destiny guy," Tony rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair, brown eyed gaze settling intently on her, waiting for her to rise and follow him. Natasha complied without word, standing and following him out of the lab down the cold metal hallways that made her shiver, relieved when it opened circularly around a clear glass cage in which a man, Loki, stood, pacing. His green eyes settled upon Natasha and a smirk grew on his face as Tony disappeared.  
"There aren't many who can sneak up on me," Loki chuckled with a husky voice, looking straight into her eyes. Natasha's eyes widened, he looked like the man from her dreams. But..they...no. Natasha mentally shook herself, trying to regain her grasp on reality. Why would she dream of Loki?  
"Empathy link, my dear," Loki seemed as if he were reading her thoughts, eyes darkening as he approached the glass, playing his cards perfectly, watching as Natasha stiffened, and eyebrow raising.  
Natasha's tone was curt, her voice had a sharp edge like a dagger. "I know not what you're talking about."  
Loki chuckled, a twinkling similar to one of bells. "Dreaming about a man with raven hair and green eyes like my own? One who can send shivers down your spine and make you want to explode. Yes, that's me, sweetie."  
Natasha looked at him, wide eyed. "I do not believe you. All you are is a god, locked up in a cage."  
"Is that all I am?" Loki growled.  
Natasha crossed her arms, defying him to prove her wrong.  
Loki's skin began turning a deep blue, more so than the ocean or the sky. His eyes turned bloody red, scars formed on his face and neck. Loki's transformation completed, and he stared at her with incredulousy in those bloody red eyes of his. "All I am? Is this all I am, Agent? All you are is a girl with a past of murder and crime. Look at me. I am the son of a monster, the 'lost soul' of a Prince that was taken and lied to, beat up to become what I am now. I am so much more than what you think, Agent. I have seen worlds and power and betrayal that you would never be able to bare. I am from Jotunheim," Loki spat maliciously at her, slamming his fist up against the glass that seperated them and giving a cruel smile of icy venom when Natasha jumped.  
"Scared of me, Agent? This is just the beginning. I never wanted the throne, never wanted that. I wanted power and vengance that I deserve! I will have my revenge on those who made my life a living hell, and now you'll all suffer like I did!"  
Natasha did not know how to respond to everything that was unfolding before her eyes. Loki's blue skin and red eyes returned to their normal state, although the sadistic smirk remained on his pale face.  
"It's to late. The Chitauri are coming. The Tesseract is far out of your reach. There is nothing you can do, none of you." Loki spat at the disarmed Agent.  
"Maybe we get taken down, but if we can't save this Earth then be damned sure that we'll avenge it, Loki." Natasha said harshly, spinning on a heel and running from the room and back to her study, slamming the door harshly.  
Tony ran into Natasha again as she left Loki's cage, and the grim expression on his face told Natasha that she should brace herself for something she probably wouldn't like.  
"Stark," She said calmly, one hand slipping down to clutch her gun in it's holster, "I can tell by that look in your eye that there is something you're about to tell me that I won't want to hear. So I suggest," Her voice became dangerously low, her mood getting to her, "That you say it quickly and go."  
Tony merely chuckled. In his time working for S.H.I.E.L.D., he had grown accustomed to the little tiger that went by the name of Natasha. "Fury says Loki needs a babysitter. . ." He trailed off, clearing his throat as he saw the glint in Natasha's eyes that resembled the polished metal of a freshly fired gun. Intimidating to say the least.  
"And?" She hissed, the metal shining brighter.  
"Apparently, someone nominated you."  
Natasha said a sentence that had a very colorful choice of language.  
"Hey, hey! Calm down." Stark's eyes widened, and he raised his left brow in speculation of her.


End file.
